(Chapter One!) Speedsters Are Weird (so is this name amirite)
by Soda-fiedPsycho
Summary: Just a bad story.
1. Character OC making

Soda-fiedPsycho here!

Hello all! I have been getting a bit stressed with Null No Longer. Now, I know what you might be thinking!

"What's Null No Longer?" This is an idea I made turned into a story. Check out my Profile and read "Summer, meet Gaster"

"Will you make a Chapter Three of Null No Longer?" Yes, indeed. If I am not stressed too much, it'll be like 1.5k-3k words! :D

Now, without further ado, let's get onto this story! TEMPLATE TIME! THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE A STORY AND IF THERE IS NO CHAPTER TOMORROW, KICK MY BALLS!

All this story talks about is my OC who is a Speedster! Along with RWBY! Team RWBY! This is Beacon change 101 people! Get a move on! NOW, ATTACK!

* * *

Name: Carmine Haywood

Speed: Speed

Outfit: Carmine wears a red jacket that doesn't catch on fire because of his insanely quick dashes! Hip Hip, HOORAY! The jacket holds a katana on the sheathe connected.

Weapon: The Weapon is a cane. Yes, a cane. Not many OC's use canes, do they? Well, he's great at using a cane, and his cane shoots something no one expects. Wooden bullets with fire dust inside. These things burn, and they burn heavy because of the speed he passes through the shot. He puts kinetic energy in his bullets to make them faster. Oh, and the wood explodes after a few seconds.

Personality: Hyper, Smart, Sociopath, and utterly a mess when it comes to social conversations.

(Original Old Personality: A fucking psycho! Dude nearly chopped a mans' balls off when he stole his cookie! Oh, and he also has his other personality, the one that's always usually there unless it involves a cookie: Crazy guy. Coocoo. )

Aura level: Below Average

Semblance Side Effects: He has a high metabolism.

Favorite Food: Cookies, Ice Cream… More… Casao…

Use of Semblance: He can dash at the speed of light for only two seconds before requiring energy. His aura is always implemented to do this. He can also use his speed to create an air vacuum when at his worst speed (speed of sound) and technically crush gravity with this.

Intelligence: This guy is technically smart, but when it comes to battle? He's no tactician! Sorry, bud, but he's just your friendly neighborhood psycho!

Semblance in General Use: He can only use his semblance to speed around at the speed of sound for about 3 minutes before tiring out. His normal speed? About a minute. This is why he dashes to conserve it all in a timely manner! Execute it quickly!

* * *

AND THAT'S THE CHARACTER!


	2. Introduction To Carmine (Chapter One!)

**Hello, Soda-fiedPsycho here. Now, it's time for me to put a Carmine trailer, right? Okay.**

 **Lez get goin!**

* * *

 ****

 **Introduction**

Carmine had his hands in his pockets of his jacket, walking through the town itself. "Such a delightful place… Once beautiful, now ruined." One second Carmine was walking, the next he vanished to the top of the building, with particles of the road wearing from his path. Some pieces of the road vanished altogether, as it seemed change had gotten to them.

That's something Carmine had never gotten used to, but always was in it. A change. He was here, then there. Even with his speed, he couldn't keep up.

Frustrating. He just wished he didn't need to. So, now, this village is gone too. It's been gone for four months, but it was a safe house, guess it's no longer standing, though. Time to head back to Vale.

"I hear Beacon's a lovely place to stay." Carmine instantly regretted staying here longer. "What do you want? I thought I told you that your 'beacon of hope' shouldn't exist. It's far too peaceful. You just keep going on cryptic nonsense. In your sleep, you talk about a hooker named Salem sucking you off!"

Ozpin blinked at Carmine. Then he turned into full blown laughter. Carmine looked at him like someone just died and front of him but he forgot the soda. ".."

Then Carmine was knocked unconscious at speeds he couldn't hope to reach, because his aura was too small to ever do it.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Chapter One**

Carmine woke up to the sound of a girl getting crushed. He sped to the sound, lost his balance, tripped, fell over somebody, fell off the plane, and landed on beacon academy. With several broken bones.

Due to him being a speedster, his broken bones healed faster than everyone else's. Thank god, but oh dear lord, he's in pain. I think he hit his balls on a hammer on the way down, and that isn't good. Owchh..

Carmine stood there, holding his ballsack, waiting for the pain to leave. 30 minutes later, he finally got up, only to trip again as forty people just ran over him. As he was regaining his senses, he saw what was referred to as an "ice bitch" screaming at a poor girl in a red cloak.

"Hello there.. I'm sure you're loud enough to out-scream banshees, but please, take your competition elsewhere, Ice Queen.." He covered his mouth before going at a fast paced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it's just.. Nah nevermind. Oh, sorry, that was just me voicing my thoughts… I'm sorry I think of you so negatively.."

Carmine merely sped away the second after, taking both of the girls by even more surprise, so much that Weiss having a dick wouldn't even be surprising to them. Wait, she didn't get to introduce herself, "I'm Weiss Schnee, arrogant asshole, and judging from your pink and red attire, I'd say you're a homosexu-" she didn't get to finish that sentence before cottage cheese bottles were in her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that vile word, hypocritical bitch!'

Ruby looked between the two, before smelling something and getting hammered by a cookie, with Carmine yelling, "COOKIE WAR!"

Ruby rose to the challenge and started throwing cookies. It seemed that they were both on par with speed, but let's be honest here, cookies are life. "NOW, FOOLISH MONGREL OF A WHORE, FACE MY WRATH!" Carmine said in a sociopathic like way, giggling like a child, and then RKOing Snow Queen.

Snow Queen got up before realizing she was alone and Carmine had actually sped everything away. Ruby and Carmine appeared in the auditorium, both yelling out, "I BEAT YOU!"

And denying the other's claim. "Dam-" Carmine was wacked in the face by an ancient twig made from magic logs, Ozpin's cane. "DAM-" he got sucker punched. "OW! WHAt THE HE-" Jesus sucker punched Carmine.

Carmine whimpered, and Ruby was nibbling on cookies, watching this go down with stars in her eyes

"THIS IS A CARTOON! WOO!"

Before everyone shushed her. "SHUSH, U FILTHY WHO-" The guy who said that didn't get to finish as a Blonde girl decked him so hard, his vertebrae shattered.

Everyone who wasn't quiet, was quiet. And then, Yang went back to her seat. Ozpin walked up onto the stage before yelling, "CHILDREN OF THE BEACON. WE ARE HOPE! WE ARE GODS! FIGHT US!"

That was when a gay thot appeared and got decked by a Carlos lookin' guy and a midnight tophat appeared in the air. A person appeared under it, and everything around him glitched. Then, his Carlos lookin' guy just.. Disappeared. And everything was turned into the normal initiation, but this time, included Carmine. Meaning, none of this crazy shit happened. Woohoo!

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Chapter One**

 **Ruby Rose's Introduction!**

Well, I don't have a team apparently, so wow. I'm teamless. Oh, and Ozpin and I haven't been able to chat face-to-face ever. Anyways, I'm currently walking down the hall, and then I see an INCREDIBLY fast individual speed rush down the hall, and at first I thought it was a vacuum of rose petals.

No, it's a PERSON who runs so fast, their speed can SPAWN rose petals instead, which burn up because of the velocity from the inside in a cellular level and disappear afterwards. Huh, I didn't know I was that smart.. Must have been an understanding instinct. Oh well.

Oh, by the way, it's still rushing after me and I forgot to side-step.. Uh I'm just going t-

My inner monologue was cut short when the person literally bounced off of me when I was going to speed away, and I was not prepared. Next thing I know, it turns out the force of change and the force of rose petals combine differently as some rose petals multiplied, and I accidentally ate one..

* * *

 **NO POV**

Ruby and Carmine both were launched back from the force, with a few pinker petals in each of their mouths from the force of Changing with kinetic energy and the force of spawning rose petals with kinetic energy. Needless to say, both of them started coughing before the Rose Petals disappeared quicker than they were made.

Which makes sense, the power of Change is weird.

Carmine and Ruby took a breath of relief at no longer suffocation at the same time, before both sped back to their original locations. Ruby was surprised at Carmine's speed, but Carmine already knew Ruby was fast.

"Sorry little Red, but I gotta go. See you later, Professor Peach is a bitch." Carmine said before Ruby even understood what happened, and he sped away. Ruby merely looked around, seeing the hallway changing, it seemed to erase the hallway wherever he sped, before it reverted from being ruined, to being burnt, to being finally okay. "Weird.." Ruby muttered..

Back at Carmine, he was speeding through the hallways, with some of the steps merely only being dirtied after Change affected them. Time for the Author to give you all what happened to the hallway.

The kinetic force is able to turn the thing his speed would touch into something that happens in the future at the speed he's going at. The Rose Petals were already fast enough for them to have a possible outcome five years from now, and Carmine is travelling at the Speed of Sound, making the inanimate/inorganic hallway turn into what happened to Beacon in 1-2 years. The highest possibility of happening due to the way things are right now IS the FALL of Beacon.

I might not change it. Who knows?

:))))

Anyways, Carmine is currently speeding at the speed of sound to Professor Peach (idk why I said his speed again, but oh well) and when he finally got there, he was out of breath. Thankfully, he had his many crunch bars in his jacket.

He took out a few candy bars and ate them in a matter of seconds. "No better than doughnuts or cookies.. Or ice cream…" he pouted to himself before turning back into some idiot and speeding through the class, where dust was infused with his kinetic energy and exploded.

The dust? Lightning, Fire, and Ice.. Fire melts ice and ice turns to water, lightning electrocutes fire and water, fire disappears and is replaced with more water, and water is fully electrified. What happens? He is shocked so hard, that his speed ends with him in a chair unconscious for five minutes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'm making a chapter so you can't kick my balls! I'm happy for them, thanks!**

 **Soda-fied Psycho is signing off now!**


End file.
